<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Built In Baby Pink Ouija Board by Lylah_Writes, SlitheredFromEden</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26709820">Built In Baby Pink Ouija Board</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lylah_Writes/pseuds/Lylah_Writes'>Lylah_Writes</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlitheredFromEden/pseuds/SlitheredFromEden'>SlitheredFromEden</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>JATP Crossover Fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV), The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate version of the end of s2 of TUA, Crack, Crossover, Gen, Post season 1 of JATP, The return to normal 2019, no emo ben, who's that?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:48:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26709820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lylah_Writes/pseuds/Lylah_Writes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlitheredFromEden/pseuds/SlitheredFromEden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm telling you ask for directions," Ben sighed, </p><p>"Yeah, because that goes well every time," His brother retorted. </p><p>"It's nearly 6pm, and I want to meet Claire before she's put to bed," </p><p>"And we will," Klaus promised. "As soon as we find our way,"</p><p>Ben opened his mouth to spit a sarcastic comment, when a group of teens passed by them. Something about those three boys didn't feel quite right. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>JATP Crossover Fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>445</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Built In Baby Pink Ouija Board</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Literally wrote this in the spur of the moment.. hope you like it!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>California wasn't the place where Ben would actually like to spend his time.. Not as a ghost or if he was still alive. It was too sunny and too hot. But this visit wasn't really about what he wanted, but then again when is it ever about what he wanted. They were in California because Allison actually won a custody battle and it was her weekend with Claire. As a means to introduce her daughter to her mother's side of the family, they were all invited to stay at Allison's condo.</p><p>A condo Ben and Klaus couldn't find...</p><p>"I'm telling you ask for directions," Ben sighed. </p><p>"Yeah, because that goes well every time," His brother retorted. </p><p>"It's nearly 6pm, and I want to meet Claire before she's put to bed," </p><p>"And we will," Klaus promised. "As soon as we find our way,"</p><p>Ben opened his mouth to spit a sarcastic comment, when a group of teens passed by them. Something about those three boys didn't feel quite right. </p><p>"Those boys.. I don't think they're human,"</p><p>"We're aren't really the best ones to judge people on that sort of thing," Klaus replied, licking his finger and sticking it in the air like a lost boy scout looking for directions.</p><p>"Ugh," Ben groaned, but couldn't shake the thought of the furthering teens. So in a Klaus moment, aka a lapse of judgement, Ben followed them.</p><p>Ben walked up to them, staring at them intensely. They had a strange aura he couldn't explain-</p><p>"Can we help you, man?" the blond one directed at him.</p><p>The girl stopped and frowned. "What's wrong, Alex?"</p><p>Ben froze, no one other than Klaus has every directly addressed him almost two decades.</p><p>"You can see me?" Ben said slowly. "How..."</p><p>"We're ghosts too, man," the dark haired one smiled widely. It was very different from Five's wide smile, much more earnest. But if Ben thought about it.. any smile is more earnest than Five's. "Well, except Julie."</p><p>"What's happening guys?" Julie asked.</p><p>"It's another ghost," The unusually happy one stage whispered to her.</p><p>"She can see you... but not me?"</p><p>'We have a special connection," Said the third boy. "She's a lifer that can make us seen by other lifers,"</p><p>"Lifer?" Ben was taken aback. So many things were being tossed him and he felt so out of the loop. "What?"</p><p>"Lifer is a living person," Alex informed him. "Ghost slang. I'm Alex, that's Luke, Reggie, and of course Julie,"</p><p>"I'm Ben."</p><p>"Nice to meet you, Ben!" Reggie waved.</p><p>"I've never met another living person who could see ghosts.." Ben felt his voice trail off. </p><p>"You know someone who can see ghosts?" Luke asked.</p><p>"He knows someone else who could see ghosts?" Julie looked from friend to friend, wanting to know more. </p><p>"Yeah my brother," Ben explained. "He's a-"</p><p>"Ben!!" Klaus's voice rang out from behind him. Before Ben could face him, Klaus wrapped his arms around his brother pulling him to his chest, "Sweet baby Ben, I thought I lost you. Turns out asking for directions was a good idea. I asked this really attractive guy and he told me. Like he didn't as for anything in return,"</p><p>"Only if you actually did lose me," he muttered into Klaus. </p><p>"Is this your brother?" Alex asked him hesitantly. </p><p>"Yeah," Ben said, successfully pushing Klaus off of him. </p><p>"You were talking about me to a bunch of teens?"</p><p>"Dead teens,"</p><p>"Oh.. <em>Oh." </em>Klaus' eyes widened. "There you go. You solved your mystery. Let's get going. Bye dead teens,"</p><p>"I'm not dead," Julie corrected him.</p><p>Her response actually stopped Klaus dead, <em>ha dead</em>, in his tracks. He faced the girl. "You can see them?"</p><p>"Yeah," she said matter of factly. "Can you?"</p><p>"Yes, actually. It's both a blessing and a curse," </p><p>"But she can't see me," Ben informed his brother. </p><p>"Lucky her," Klaus commented, causing the boys to laugh.</p><p>"What's so funny?" Julie started to sound as frustrated as she looked.</p><p>"I wouldn't worry about it, child," Klaus patted her head, which resulted in her swatting at his hand. It was safe to say Ben respected her.</p><p>"Don't do that," She warned him. "So how do you see ghosts?"</p><p>"I like to think of it as my built in baby pink ouija board," Klaus explained. </p><p>"He was born with the ability to see ghosts," Ben clarified. </p><p>"Ah," the boys nodded. </p><p>"I'm starting to understand how annoyed everyone feels when they can't see you. What is Ben saying because his brother is making no sense,"</p><p>"His brother was born being able to see ghosts," Luke supplied.</p><p>"That sounds awful," She turned to Klaus with a sympathetic smile. </p><p>"Not all bad," Klaus assured her. "Like I said, both a blessing and a curse. Just count yourself luck old man Hargreeves didn't find you when he was alive,"</p><p>Ben could only wince at the thought. "How was Julie able to see you guys the first time?" </p><p>"She played our CD," Luke shrugged. "That's all it took,"</p><p>Klaus nodded, "I hope you destroyed that thing then. Can you imagine? This is basically The Ring situation, instead of dying in seven days you get ghosts following you around everywhere forever!"</p><p>"Not forever," Alex corrected Ben brother. "Until we figure out our unfinished business,"</p><p>"You guys believe in that?" Klaus laughed. "Ben here has been dead for like sixteen years.. Unfinished business doesn't exist,"</p><p>Ben saw the hurt flash on the young boys' faces, and so did Julie.</p><p>"Don't say things like that," Julie slapped him with her bag between every word. </p><p>"Geez, girl. Stop hitting me," Klaus pleaded. "Ben, tell her to stop,"</p><p>Like a champion, she didn't listen and neither did Ben. "Say sorry or I'll whack that stupid built in baby pink ouija board out of your stupid body,"</p><p>"Don't listen to Klaus. Unfinished Business is a thing, and I hope you figure it out," Ben smiled hopefully at the boys. </p><p>"Okay! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"</p><p>Julie whacked him once last time for good measure, "Be mindful how you address my friends,"</p><p>"I will," Klaus rubbed his arm where he was clearly forming a bruise. </p><p>"We have to go," Julie told her friends. "Flynn will start calling."</p><p>The boys motioned for Julie to wait.</p><p>"Wait," Ben turned to Klaus, "Make me visible," </p><p>"Ugh fine," Klaus raised his palms as the blue light emitting from them grew stronger.</p><p>Julie, Luke, Alex, and Reggie's eyes grew wide as they watched Klaus manifest Ben. Once he felt himself fully seen he waved at Julie. </p><p>"Hi, I'm Ben, nice to meet you Julie,"</p><p>"Dude!" Luke jumped up and down. "That was awesome!"</p><p>"Can Julie do that too?" Reggie asked excitedly. </p><p>Alex was mumbling to himself about "Totally bugging out" and needing to "talk with Willie." </p><p>"I wanted to thank you, Julie," Ben walked over to her as the boys bombarded Klaus with questions he couldn't be bothered to answer. </p><p>"For what?" she managed to respond.</p><p>"For caring about your friends," Ben replied. "Not a lot of people would do what you're doing. Caring for ghosts. Trust me, I know,"</p><p>"They're my friends. My family,"</p><p>"I'm glad they have you,"</p><p>"Ben," Klaus called out. "Can't hold on much longer,"</p><p>"That's my cue," Ben laughed awkwardly. "Bye, Julie,"</p><p>"Bye,"</p><p>Ben felt himself go unseen by the girl. He walked over to his brother, "We should hurry before Allison kicks our asses,"</p><p>Klaus nodded and they started walking off. </p><p>"Wait, you never answered my question!" Reggie called out. "Does Julie have a built in baby pink ouija board or not?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>